Schola Femina Liber Amor
by Haru Matsumura
Summary: When Negi gives Evangeline the date he promised at the tournament... what kind of reactions will the other girls have? Will they begin making their moves on him? Will opinions change...? Only time will tell!
1. Malum Femina Pectus,Purus Liber Spiritus

A/N: Hey everyone, I've been away for a long time, and to get back into the groove, I decided to a Negima fic, seeing as without access to for a while all I could really do was watch more anime and read more manga... not that that's a very bad thing haha. This fic follows the manga, so you all know, the manga and anime are completely different storyline wise... so if you haven't read the manga you might have trouble understanding everything. Anyway... on with the fic.

Oh yeah, by the way, I officially disclaim this fic.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Schola Femina Liber Amor**

**Chapter 1: Malum Femina Pectus, Purus Liber Spiritus**

Negi let a loud battle cry out as the 10 year old as he charged his master, a dulled metal blade in his right hand held in a reverse grip while the famed staff of his father resided within his off hand. The vampire's eyes widened slightly as she brought up a magical barrier just in the nick of time. Evangeline could hear the ringing of the blade bouncing off of the barrier, followed by the sound of Negi sliding on the ground behind her.

_"Tch, he's only been gone for two weeks and he's already like this? His instant movement is almost perfect now! More importantly, why is he attacking me!" _ She thought as magic gathered in her right hand, a large icicle appearing, pieces shattering off of it to make a thin blade of ice. She raised the blade, twirling it deftly just before it made contact with Negi's short blade.

"Sagitta Magica!" cried the boy, his staff almost touching the vampire's forehead, with her blade locked with Negi's, it would be impossible to block at this range.

Evangeline's eyes were wide with suprise... so easily... out of nowhere. She wouldn't be able to survive magic archery at this range, especially the seventeen arrows he had learned to cast without incantation, and within her resort she was still mortal, regardless of having almost all of her power.

_"Why would you do something like this... boy?" _She thought as the sudden urge to cry overcame her... she hadn't cried for over 15 years... ever since _he_ had trapped her here, but the vampire had actually allowed herself to be happy with Negi, if not just for a little while, and she had let her guard down, she sensed him coming and still, _"Tch... I suppose this is what I get... he's _his_ son, after all..."_

The arrows didn't come, however, leaving her to stare into the eyes of a concerned Negi, then to her horror she realized that her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Master..." said Negi as he backed away, lowiering his staff, the blade he had in his good hand disappearing as he dropped the spell, "Did... did I do something wrong...?"

Evangeline glared at him incredulously, what audacity was this? He had just blatantly attacked his master seriously, without so much as warning her. She was about to yell at him for attacking her like that, but Negi spoke up.

"I... I thought you said you wanted me to attack you seriously when I came back from training with Takamichi to see how much I've grown." explained the mage-in-training, "I was just following your orders, master."

Evangeline nearly fell over as she remembered what had happened back before he had left. To think that she had forgotten something like that! The vampiress really was getting older, what with memory loss like that.

"Of course I remember something like that!" she said, blushing profusely before giving her criticisms, "If-if I had been really serious and prepared for you instead of just letting you in and giving you the chance, you would have lost! You need to train on masking your precense, I sensed you from the moment you entered. Also your technique is a little sloppy and haphazard, and would never work on any powerful mages unless they were giving you a chance or have their guard down, which is rarely ever the case. Sheesh, you still need work boy."

What she had said was all true. If she had actually remembered about their little pre-organized match she would have easily stomped him... and she DID let him slip by without preparing for him in any way whatsoever. Hell, she was still in a bathing suit right now.

"Yes, Master..." said the boy, looking a little downcast. Spotting this, the vampire's gaze softened somewhat, if only just a little.

"On the up side. You didn't hesitate and threw yourself into an undetermined fate," she said, crossing her arms and looking away, "and you're definitely more than what you were when you first came to me."

"Ah! Thank you master!" said Negi, smiling happily at the rare comment he recieved, "anyway, besides coming here for this promise, I remembered that you wanted to go on a date with me in my older form."

"I told you that I wouldn't hold you to that anymore," said the vampiress, blushing a little, "Besides, we already arranged a relacement for that, remember?"

Negi blushed, looking at the ground as he remembered how Evangeline, after an intense training session had pinned him down and kissed him... even now he could still recall how she tasted, as the vampiress had forced her tongue into his mouth at that time.

"Yes but... but Eva-san helped out so much, I don't think we would have been able to stop all the mages if you hadn't fought by our side... and... and I remember Eva-san wanting that so I want to pay you back."

"Pay me back? For helping you during that time? Well, I was a little upset that I didn't get any payment for that. I'm suprised that you would be the one who asked me..." she gave an evil smirk and in close to Negi, their faces mere inches apart, "Does the boy think about that side of things after all...?"

Negi began to blush and flail his arms around helplessly, "Ah! No! I mean that is to say... uhh, I mean-!"

She laughed a little at his antics, "Alright then boy, I'll accept your payment. Instead of training, tomorrow will be our date." she said, "and it will be the same as our previous agreement, you'll do everything I want, and be in your adult form."

"Yes Eva-san" he said, it was one of the few times he could get away without calling her master, quite interestingly enough, Negi was not blushing very much, "Well then, tomorrow it is!"

The vampiress watched as he ran off into the giant villa inside of her resort. He couldn't leave for another 24 hours... Evangeline shrugged off the urge to mess with the boy and got back to what she originally came here for, relaxation.

-------------------------------------------------------

"WHAAAA! You're going on a date with EVANGELINE?" yelled out Asuna incredulously, "That's-that's just ridiculous! She'll suck all of your blood out five seconds in!"

"I don't think Eva-chan would harm Negi-kun now, and besides they're alone a lot of the time and she never does anything, Is Asuna just jealous that Negi-kun is going out with Eva-chan? 3" asked Konoka with her usual happy smile, "I, for one think that it would be cute to see them together! 3"

"JEALOUS! Who would be jealous about going out with a little kiddie!" she huffed, blushing slightly.

"Eh hehe, sorry Asuna-san, I just wanted to thank her for helping us out defending Chao-san." said Negi, rubbing the back of his head and smiling sheepishly, "and I thought you and Konoka-san could help."

"That's right..." said Asuna, calming down a bit as she recalled the event.

_Evangeline hovered in the air behind Chao who, in turn, was behind Negi and his team of Partners._

_"Lic Lac La Lac Lilac... Crystalizatio Terrestrias!" called the dark mage, gigantic spikes of ice shot out of the ground, stopping the advancing mages dead in their tracks._

_"M-Master! You're here!" cried out Negi, wonder in his eyes._

_"I couldn't very well let my apprentice be turned into an ermine for something out of his control..." she muttered before her body began glowing blue with energy and she began to blast people with her many ice spells._

Asuna smiled softly at the memory. Evangeline wasn't always the bad person she claimed to be. She changed her mind, maybe this would turn out all right, after all, Evangeline had wanted to go out with the adult Negi enough that she participated in a tournament even while at the strength of a 10 year old girl.

"Alright, in that case... let's get him dressed Konoka!"

"Right! 3"

-------------------------------------------------------

The girl glamoured into woman sat waiting by the agreed meeting place, underneath the branches of the World Tree. She tapped her foot in annoyance, that brat Negi was late. She growled inwardly, making a note to herself that she would have to suck some of Negi's blood for being late. That's when she heard the footsteps along the path.

"It's about damn time boy! I was... getting..." all rational thought left her as his eyes settled on the now older Negi.

He was dressed simply enough, with a dark blue short-sleeved hoodie underneath which he wore a black, long-sleeved shirt. He wore simple jeans and black sneakers. His outfit was casual... that wasn't what really caught her attention, though with all black and blue, her favorite colors, it helped. No, what really caught her eyes was his face. The last time she had seen him transform into an older state, it was only 14, this state, now at a successful 17 year old transformation, even further reminded her of Nagi. His eyes in particular gleemed in a way that only and adult's could. The vampiress found herself breathless as she stared at the spitting image of the one she loved.

"Eh hehe, sorry for being late," he said, grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "I had trouble finding the age candy."

_"Dear lord he even sounds like his father with an excuse like that!" _she thought inwardly as she crossed her arms, "Y-Yeah well anyway let's get going, I can't hold this state for longer than five or six hours inside of this hell hole you stuck me in..."

"That _I_ stuck you in?" asked the older Negi, blinking a little in suprise.

"Th-that your father stuck me in!" said Eva, blushing at having mistaken Negi as Nagi, even if only subconsciously, _"Wh-what's wrong w-with me? I'm acting like one of those idiots in that classroom!"_

"Hehe, I suppose I do kind of look like him like this... at any rate, I know that you don't like being trapped in here, and it would truly be a shame to just waste our date inside of this barrier so... with a little help from the other mages in the school we were able to do this!" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper, holding it out to her.

Evangeline, curious at the immense magical power the small paper contained, took the slip from him and read it her eyes widening in disbelief as she read what was on it...

"Thi-This is!" she began incredulously.

"Yup, a day pass to get out of the barrier surrounding Mahora. It will last 24 hours before becoming useless, at which time you'll automatically be transported back to your home." He said with a nod, "I'm still not powerful enough to break the barrier's hold on you... I'm still trying to figure out how to do that... but I figured I could do this much with some help..."

The blonde woman looked at him, still in shock... he really _was_ trying to break her out of the Mahora barrier. She had thought that by now the teacher would forget about it in the midst of everything else he had to do. She smiled one of her rare genuine smiles and dispelled her glamour, leaving her as her original young looking self.

"Eh, Eva-chan?" asked the grown Negi, confused.

"I changed my mind... I want a date with Negi today, the real you." she said, her evil smirk showing up once more, "this changes nothing though, you still have to do everything I say... Negi."

He looked entirely confused at this, not only did she drop the glamour and ask to date him, but she was actually calling him by his name rather than 'boy' or 'brat', it was all too strange, but still... this was her day, to order him around to do anything except things that would lead to his death. So he pulled out one of the blue candies.

"Yes." he said, popping it into his mouth. In an instant he returned to his 10 year old state, his clothes shrinking with him... he had already pre-enchanted them to shrink and grow with him... yet another reason why he was late, "Are you sure about this Eva-chan? I have another age pill if you want me to go back."

"Yes, now let's go! I haven't been off-campus since Kyoto!" she said, for once in her life sounding like the little girl's body she was trapped in.

As soon as they got off campus, Evangeline blinked... it was as if the barrier wasn't even there. When the principal had been stamping papers for her she felt a heavy resistance and a buzz go through her form... but Negi had somehow developed a way to let her out without any typ of indication that the barrier was even there. The girl actually spent some time waving her hand over the area where the barrier to be, leaving Negi to laugh at her actions.

"Wow... I'm officially impressed." said the vampiress, giving the boy one of her vampiric grins, "Out here I have all of my powers though, are you sure you can trust me?"

"Yes." Negi said simply with a smile, "If you wanted to kill me and run away you would have by now, besides... it would be pointless because after 24 hours you would be transported back to the school anyway and most likely punished for whatever mischief you caused... and you really have an incentive _not_ to kill me, since it took just about all the magic that myself and the strongest mages in the school could muster just to power it... and even then I'm the only person in the world who knows how to make one of these."

"Hmph," scoffed the girl, crossing her arms over her chest as a smirk pulled at her lips, "Just what I would expect from my apprentice. Again, I _am_ impressed."

The boy's smile brightened at his master's praise. It was rare indeed that he got any kind of positive reactions out of her, so when he did he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. It meant that he was truly growing, truly becoming more powerful. Maybe one day he could even surpass his father!

"Well then, Evangeline, I wanted to show you just about everything that you missed, so... I'm gonna be taking you Harajuku! We're going to hit every spot the girls in the class would want to go to, starting with karaoke!" said Negi.

Evangeline's eyes opened wide in horror at having to go sing in public. The girl actually liked to sing and it was one of her favorite things to do when she was alone, but... to sing in front of a bunch of people she had never met before.

"I-I'd rather go and... and..." come to think of it, what else would she do? Her hobbies were playing Go, Tea Ceremonies, and Flower arrangement... in fact, about the only other things she really liked to do were sing and sunbathe... and she wasn't about to go to any beaches soon... maybe karaoke wouldn't be so bad after all...

"You'd rather go what?" asked the boy curiously, "Today's your day after all, I go where you want to... I just thought you'd like to experience what all of the other girls have and want that you normally aren't able to."

"Fine, fine, we'll go and sing karaoke, and after that I'm going to buy some new clothes. I've been stuck with hardly anything but a few formal dresses and school skirts for years!" she said. Even now she was wearing her school outfit. The only other things she had were nighties and some cocktail dresses.

"Alright, well come on let's go! That pass has only got 23 hours and 30 minutes left on it, let's not waste a second!" Negi said before taking her hand and running off towards the train station.. the train was just pulling in.

"Hehehe, things are working out just as planned!" said Haruna from the bushes, with her binoculars, behind here were Asuna, Konoka, Yue, and Nodoka.

"Tell me again why you're here...?" asked Asuna frustratedly, her arms crossed, "Wait... why are ANY of us here!"

"You can't hide anything from Paru-chan! I'm here to keep tabs on Negi-sensei and his status with every girl!" said the girl, whipping out a giant poster which she sprawled out over bushes. It was a bar graph with a picture of every girl that had even the slightest interest in Negi and how much of a percentage chance they had with Negi.

"Asuna you really rank the highest... considering all the factors, you live with him, have had a deep kiss with him, share the same bed, and spend more time with him than any of us!" said the rather inquisitive girl, making Asuna's face a deeper shade of red with each statement, "By this chart, you have an 80 chance with him!"

"L-Like I care! He's just a little brat anyway!" as she looked away. It was true that she DID have the most interaction with Negi out of all the girls in their class, but that didn't mean that she wanted to be with him on that way.

"On the other end of the spectrum," continued Haruna, unphased, "Eva-san sits here, a complete unknown chance with Negi... they do spend a lot of time together training but I've never been around to watch them closely before."

"Besides, if Eva-san is after Negi-sensei than that makes her rivals with us, right Nodoka?" asked Yue with her usual expression.

"Y-yes, that's right, isn't it..." she said timidly.

-------------------------------------------------------

Throughout the day the two just partied, not bound by any type of schedule. When they were hungry they ate, when they got bored of one thing they stopped and tried another... just a simple day out. Evangeline was reluctant to do some things, but in the end she was willing to try out pretty much anything after being locked up in the school for so long. They sung karaoke, played at an arcade, went shopping for clothes, went to see a movie... and as the day wore on, the vampire slowly began to warm up towards Negi, she was actually smiling and laughing as she was dragged around by the boy. Nothing lasted forever, though, and finally the day was ending.

"Wow... what a long day..." said Negi as Evangeline and himself strolled through one of the more quiet sections of the area, "are you ready to go back, Eva-chan?"

"Ya-dda!" she said in a very Yue-like fashion, "The day pass lasts for 24 hours, right? Let's find a place to stay for the night, I want to watch the people go by at the very least."

"Spend the night somewhere...?" asked Negi as he reached for his wallet, checking to see if he had enough money left over for that, "I'm not sure if I have enough money for that... yes, it's just as I thought, not enough money... sorry Eva-chan I've only got enough left for one room."

"Hmmm..." pondered the vampiress before an evil smirk crossed her face, "Well we could share a bed tonight... I promise I won't bite."

At this, all the spying girls' eyes opened wide, except for Asuna of course... who wasn't even paying attention, even as Negi turned beat read and began to flail his arms helplessly as Evangeline toyed with him, draping herself over the boy.

"Can we go back yet...? I've got work tomorrow and--" she started, but was quickly cut off by Haruna.

"A-Asuna didn't you hear what Eva-san just said? They're gonna spend the night together! What if... _that_ happens?" asked the girl.

"First of all, I wouldn't care even if he did do something like that, they look around the same age anyway... second of all, he wouldn't ever do something like that... and third of all he's going to refuse Evangeline... and finally Evangeline is just messing with him." Asuna pointed out, ticking the reasons off her fingers, "So there's really no--"

"A-alright... but only because I promised to do anything you asked..." said Negi, looking down... if nothing else he would honor his word.

"Ah!" squeeked Nodoka, _"Sensei is... is going to spend the night with another woman..."_

Yue remained as stoic as ever, but if one looked closely, they could surely see how wet and shaky her eyes were by watching them.

Konoka's eyes widened a little as she looked on them. Sure she already lived in the same room... but this was so much more different... and in a way she was jealous of Evangeline for making that move on Negi.

"Eh!" Haruna gasped, and she was just starting to be convinced of what Asuna was saying.

"N-No way!" said Asuna, finally turning to look at them, _really_ look at them for the first time today. Evangeline seemed a bit softer than usual, not quite her usual self, and as much as she hated to admit it, the two looked good together, _"Wh-Why is my heart beating faster and... why can't I look away...?"_

The two walked off, Negi looking down very embarassed while Evangeline clung to his arm, her evil smirk had returned over her softer smile.

"H-How are we going to follow them if they go into a hotel room?" asked Haruna as her and the others crept along in tow.

"Cameras." said Yue simply as she crawled along, a determined look on her face.

"What?" asked Asuna, somewhat confused, "Plant cameras in the room or something?"

"The cameras are already there... All hotel rooms come equipped with cameras so that the hotel can simply refer to a tape if the hotel room gets vandalized or things get stolen. Chisame-san's been teaching me more about computers and hacking and I think I'll be able to hack into the cameras from an internet cafe." she said simply, turning to give everyone a thumbs up, "just leave it to me."

"Alright then it's settled! We'll watch them through the cameras... you sure are smart Yue-cchi! 3" said Konoka with a warm smile.

"Okay! Let's go!"

"Right!"

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes, I know it's crappy... but I did warn you that this is just to get back in the groove of writing again... I'll probably switch back to Promise of a Lifetime after posting another chapter of this... who knows? -shrug- anyway... leave comments and whatnot My minions! My fans! My fangirls! My friends! And if you want details on why I've been out for so long.. go on and e-mail me or PM me or something... don't wanna diverge into such a long and rigorous tale. Also, for some strange reason that line button won't work... hmmn...


	2. Invidia Femina Liber

A/N: Eh, one of you asked which chapter this is after. This is well beyond anything that's come out in America or even any scanlations out there... it's after the Chao arc, in this particular fic, they came to a compromise with their enemies and the world now accepts magic as self-evident. It doesn't really show because this is more than a month after the matter... of course, there will be more on this later. Also I'm not entirely sure if this is going to turn out to be Negi/Eva fic to tell the truth ; I honestly have no idea how this will turn out until my fingers start moving... so none of us, including myself, the author, will know the actual pairing until we get there... otherwise I would've already posted what the pairing was, ne?

Oh, a little note, since Negi is an English teacher, English will be within brackets as well as "quotation marks" so English will look like "this".

-------------------------------------------------------

**Schola Femina Liber Amor**

**Chapter 2: Invidia Femina Liber**

"Hurry up, hurry up!" whispered Haruna excitedly as Yue's fingers danced across the keyboard expertly.

"This takes time, it's not like hacking into a website..." explained Yue calmly as she finally finished her last of coding and hit the enter key.

The moniter flashed black and white a few times before a video feed slowly appeared. Suprisingly it was very decent quality, not to mention in full color. The girls crowded around the monitor to watch. It seemed that Negi was laying on the bed, giving his body a break from the strenuous activity. His mouth was moving, but no words came out.

"Hey, hey! Can't you do something about the sound? I can't hear a thing!" asked Haruna frustratedly as she pressed her ear to the speaker.

"Camera's don't work like that..." said Nodoka, too entranced with the video to turn to look to her friend.

"That's right 3," Konoka agreed, turning to Haruna, "Some camera's just can't record sound. Not only that, the hotel manager might want the sound recording off to save a few pennies per camera in electricity."

"Besides, if there was any sound it would be playing through the speakers already." Said Yue, "Hey, Eva-san's coming out!"

-------------------------------------------------------

The 10 year old girl walked out from the shower, stretching. The only thing she was wearing was her underwear, simple white cotton. She had never been one to be shy, especially around Negi. At a hundred and sixty five years old, she had experienced too much to worry about something as trivial as someone seeing her naked or under-dressed.

"What a long day..." she said before smiling at Negi, who was beat red and flailing uselessly, "I have to admit you wore me out, and... I... had fun..."

Negi's panicky face disappeared in an instant at this. The Dark Evangel, the Puppet Master, his harsh mentor, the very same vampire who had threatened to suck every last drop of blood out of him just admitted to having fun. The boy gave a bright smile to her as she conjured a nightie out of the clothes she had worn that day, slipping it on.

"I'm glad that you had fun, Eva-chan. One of these days, I'll break that curse and you'll be set free to do things like this whenever you want!" he said joyously.

She smirked, knowing that that day probably wasn't too far off. He had already succeeded in breaching it temporarily. He knew how, all he needed was the extra power. Her smirk turned into her usual evil one as she slipped onto the bed, crawling on all fours towards him.

-------------------------------------------------------

"E-Eh! What is she doing!" yelled Asuna, startling the thinning crowd of the internet cafe. She blinked and smiled sheepishly at them, muttering an apology.

"It looks like... Evan-san is making a move..." said Yue, gulping.

"Aaaauuuuu!" was all Nodoka could let out, she looked like she was about to cry.

"She... she looks so passionate!" muttered Haruna, her eyes glued to the screen.

"Wow." was all that Konoka could say.

"Hmn? What are all of you doing crowded around that computer?" came a voice from behind them. It was nother than the class president, Ayako herself.

Everyone looked at her in pure horror.

_"This is bad," _thought Yue as she turned off the monitor, to no one's objection, _"If she sees this she will most likely go into shock... and when she comes out, whoever's closest will be a target..."_

"It's nothing." Said the long-haired girl casually, "We were just leaving."

Deftly, she hit a couple of keys, the computer shutting down. Other's gave her some sharp looks, but a quick nudge from the ones who understood what was going on got them to shut up.

"Ah... I see..." said the class president, not fully convinced but, there was nothing she could do if the computer was really off, they could make up anything and she would never know whether it was right or wrong, "Well I'll see you in class Monday."

The blonde girl took a seat at a nearby computer, and cool as ice Yue stood to leave, the rest of the girls following her without a word, though any one with the perception of the rock could see that they were all thoroughly lost within their own thoughts...

-------------------------------------------------------

"You know you're really not so bad..." she said as she came closer and closer to the Negi.

The boy in question was flailing as he always did in embarassing situation, his eyes wide and his entire face a bright red.

"E-E-Eva-chan?"

"I could get used to you..." Evangeline continued as she advanced, her smirk turning into a smile as his back hit the headboard of the bed, she crawled over him, her hands on either side of his waist as she looked right into his eyes, "I wonder if you're any good in bed...?"

At this the boy's look of horror got even worse, his entire body freezing as she asked that question.

"E-E-Eva-chan we're teacher and stu--" he started, but was cut off when her serious look vanished, replaced with a smile and the sound of her laughing.

"Hehehe! You should have seen the look on your face!" she called out between fits of laughing, holding her stomach and rolling on her back before him.

Negi let out a sigh of relief before chuckling along. He didn't want any complications like that to arise. What in the world would he say to the other girls if they found out as they always did? What would he say to his _sister?_ He was thankful that she was just kidding.

"Eva-chan-" Negi started.

"What's with the Eva-chan thing? You've been calling me that all day... whatever happened to Master or Eva-san?" asked the mini vampire.

"Well... since this is a date, I wanted to be really casual and on very close terms... would you like for me to call you Master or Eva-san?" he asked

"No, no... it's refreshing actually." she said, smiling again, "It makes me feel young again."

"Speaking of that... you seemed a whole lot more... well... relaxed and loose today. Even in your resort you always kept those very sharp edges. I don't think I've ever seen you smile so genuinely." the boy pointed out, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Your laugh is almost a giggle, you haven't glared at anything the entire day, and I haven't heard any condescending remarks since we left Mahora. Not to mention you're usually actively trying to be evil... today you seemed just like... a normal girl."

"Yes, I guess that's true, isn't it...?" said Evangeline thoughtfully, not at all suprised by his perceptiveness, "I guess I'm just so happy to finally be out of that place. It's hard for a caged bird not to feel happy when it's finally set free, even for only a short time."

"I'm thankful to see you so happy Eva-chan." the young sorceror said, genuinely smiling at his student's... and his teacher's... happiness, "One of these days I'm going to lift your curse completely, and you can spend your days however and wherever you want."

"I know you will." said the not-so-dark-anymore mage, "Don't think that changes anything though! I'm still a bad mage!"

"You're not." Negi said simply, "You've been outside of Mahora all day long and you haven't caused even a single bit of chaos or destruction..."

She couldn't reply to that. Not even once did the thought of destroying things, killing people, causing any kind of mischief cross her mind. No one viewed her as a monster anymore, to them she was just a normal little girl... no one except her class and teachers even knew about her being a mage, either. Back then... the only reason she had to really fight was because people rejected her. She needed blood for sustenance, but in today's day and age it would be no problem to just buy a bunch of blood packets. Then there was Negi, who held out his arm for her whenever she looked fatigued or drowsy. She could get blood whenever she pleased and no one in the entire world would ever know about who or what she was... she had a whole new shot at life after all this time. The mere thought made her heart leap with joy... she owed a lot to the 10 year old boy.

"Eva-chan... Eva-chaaan...!" said the boy, waving a hand in front of her blank eyes, "Evangeline!"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry I was just thinking about something," she replied, giving him a small smile.

"Yes... you're definitely different today... far different from who you usually are..." he said, a little concerned, "Are you sure you're okay...? We're gonna go to bed soon so you can have some of my blood if you need it. I'll have plenty of time to replenish."

She smiled at him once more as he held out his arm in front of her. She took hold of his arm and bit down, Negi flinching a bit... he could never get used to the feeling. He could feel his blood streaming into her mouth. She didn't drink much, just a little taste.

"Ahhh, I missed the taste of your blood," she said with a small laugh, "It's sweet."

"Really?" he asked, suddenly curious about blood and vampires, "How can my blood be sweet?"

"Yes. You're blood... how should I put this... when I draw blood from someone, there are four types that I'll get: bland, savory, salty, or sweet. Bland and salty blood are both very common... Savory blood you'll find every once in a while... but sweet blood is very rare. Blood drawn from a person usually reflects their personality. Bland blood just tastes like normal blood... slightly metallic with no real taste... a lot of adults have this kind of blood. Salty blood comes from... bad people, people who are obsessed with things or mad at the entire world. Savory Blood is pretty rare, good people have savory blood... like Takamichi or the Principle or the girls in class, the type of people who lead an honest and happy life. Sweet blood is extremely rare, though... and until you let me have some of your blood I've never tasted it. Sweet blood comes from people who care about everyone, people who are truly selfless and giving. To put it simply... your blood is like candy to me." she summarized as she lay down on the mattress, resting her head on the pillow. She didn't need to sleep while outside the barrier, she was just going through the motions, she had gotten used to sleeping as a mortal.

"I see... well you're welcome to have some of my blood any time... just don't drain me completely," he said with a small laugh.

She let out a scoff as she snuggled into the pillow. It was a soft and comfortable bed, and even though she didn't require sleep as a vampire, she still felt like nodding off. She was about to, when she felt Negi's weight lift from the mattress, causing her to sit up, watching as he walked to the small couch in the decent-sized room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To sleep on the couch, sorry did I wake you?" he asked as he sat on the couch.

"Nuh uh, you're not getting away that easily, you're sleeping in the same bed as me tonight, remember?" she said, patting the spot next to her as she slipped underneath the covers, "Don't worry, I won't bite you again."

Negi blinked, looking away and silently wishing he had never agreed to doing everything she said... he slipped into the bed next to her. The boy was startled when she rolled over, half laying on him and hugging him, one arm around his chest waist and one of her legs over his as she lay her head on his shoulder, shifting until she found herself comfortable.

"Goodnight," she said over his sputtering before closing her eyes, using his shoulder as a pillow.

"G-Goodnight..." he said, blushing beet red as he reached over and turned out the lights.

He looked at her in the darkness after setting his glasses aside... she was smiling softly as she held on to him, and as his blush slowly faded as he became accustomed to the feeling, he found the warmth of her body comforting, like when he slept in the same bed as Asuna or his sister. It was nice to feel the warmth of someone else. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, being careful not to stir her enough to wake her up, before resting his head on the pillow and drifting off to dreamland himself.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Jason the flower was getting married. All of his friends were jealous. They all wanted to be the wife of Jason, but they could not be mad at Jason because he was so kind." read the 10 year old prodigy, yawning for what must have been the 10th time that day before continuing, "So all of them went to talk to Jason's fiance. Now, as some of you may have noticed, there's a word here that most of you don't know..."

_"That's the 8th time he's yawned while reading this passage alone..."_ thought Asuna to herself as she watched the boy begin writing on the chalk board, _"He must have been up all night with Evangeline."_

Thr thought angered her, and she really didn't understand why. What that Negi brat did with Evangeline was his business, right? Still, Asuna wondered what had happened between them. Could it have really been that forbidden act? She thought that Negi would be far too honorable for that, but then again he had promised Evangeline an entire day under her command, and Negi always kept his promises. It was just something he did. She didn't seem to be the only one who was lost in thought. Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, even Konoka looked extremely preoccupied.

"Asuna-san!" called out Negi, who was standing a mere foot and a half from her, book in his hand.

"Huh?" She asked, drawn out of her own thoughts, "Oh, sorry, what is it?"

"It's your turn to translate." he said with a smile. The girl had been making very decent progress lately, and he was eager to let her show off her skills, "Please translate from where I left off."

"Umm... okay..." she said as she stood up, looking over her book to what he had read, "Umm... Jason the flower... has a new... girlfriend...?. Uhh... his friends are upset because they wanted to be Jason's... umm... lover? Jason is kind, so they aren't mad at him... and they all went to talk to Jason's... umm... umm... lover?"

"Very good, Asuna-san, you changed a few words, but it means almost the same thing. You don't understand the exact words, but you get the meaning, which is far more important if you ask me." he said with a bright smile, making Asuna blush a little at the compliment, "Would someone else like to try to translate?"

As Asuna sat down she couldn't help but smile. She was actually starting to understand Negi's English class, she was very proud of herself at this moment.

"Alright, Evangeline-san, please translate for the class." Negi said, breaking Asuna from her daze as the vampiress stood.

"Jason the flower is going to get married. All of his friends are jealous. They all wanted to be the wife of Jason, but they cannot be upset with Jason because he is very kind. So instead, they're all going to talk to Jason's fiance" she said without pause. After spending nearly 16 years in this school, there wasn't a single subject she could not ace, and now that she new Negi was not far off from setting her free, she was making a very active effort to graduate this year.

"Very good Evangeline-san," he said with a smile, "I'm glad you actually pay attention in class now."

"After last night, how could I not?" she said with a small shrug before seating herself once more, leaving the entire class in shock at her words, all of them assuming the worst, of course.

"Oh my- Eva-san!" called out the class president, "What exactly did you do with sensei last night!"

"Sensei!"

"Sensei! What is she talking about?"

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-kun what did you do last night? Tell me!"

"This is a huge scoop for the paper, did you and Evangeline actually do THAT last night! I need all the details! Tell me everything!"

"S-settle down everyone-- I--" started Negi, holding his hands up and backing slightly away from his now chaotic class. He didn't know what to do when they got like this.

"Sensei! What is she talking about?"

"Sensei! Answer us! You didn't do THAT with her did you?"

_"Geez... what am I going to do now...?" _he thought, looking helplessly at Evangeline, who was also being barraged by the other half of the class that wasn't hell bent on getting information out if _him_. It seemed she was starting to regret what she had said, _"I wish I had that time machine right about now."_

"Negi-sensei." said Evangeline, who had walked up next to him, "I think you'd better tell them everything before they start getting the wrong idea."

"Yeah... if only I could get their attention though..." said the boy as he was still being barraged with questions and comments.

"HEY! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP FOR A SECOND AND LET SENSEI SPEAK!" called Evangeline over the noise of the crowd, shutting them all up almost immediately.

The boy nodded his thanks to Evangeline before turning to the crowd.

"Alright, about what happened yesterday..."

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Again it takes a long time due to many issues arising around the house. Sorry my wonderful audience. I hope that Evangeline isn't _too_ OOC, considering thecircumstances. I ended here because I suddenly got writers block once I got here.


End file.
